


Burning Stars of Luna Nova: Shining Radiance

by RadLaw



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadLaw/pseuds/RadLaw
Summary: This is a fic in which Little Witch Academia characters have the same skills as Inazuma Eleven characters. I just absolutely love Inazuma Eleven. This anime taught me the true meaning of soccer, showed me how i could imoprove myself and made me happy. Thank you for existing^^





	Burning Stars of Luna Nova: Shining Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> Some move names in this fic are taken from the game, but i wrote the executions.This scene is just a scene i will add into a chapter.  
> For this scene i would advise High Level Game, from Aoyama Kun, as the soundtrack of choice.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZBXqAjourc

**_ Sarah Burns _ **

**__ **

“I won’t stand for this any longer.” Sarah said calmly, as she began running towards the opposing team’s goal.

Akko found herself stopped dead in her tracks gritting her teeth with a drop of sweat on her forehead and looked around for a way out.

“Akko!”

Woken up from her thoughts, Sarah looked determined to Akko. Akko nodded and passed to Sarah.

“Show them, Sarah!”

Sarah put forward her left foot, received the pass and looked towards the goal with a burning fire in her eyes “I will not let you down, ikuzoooo!” As she continued sprinting.

The opposing players started heading towards her, wanting to stop any breakthrough.

“You are just a defender, what do you think you are doing in the offense, fool?” The player smiling and almost laughing at her.

“I am not just a defender of this team, i am the Libero!” Sarah shouted back gritting her teeth and looking him in the eyes , raging with power.

She flicked the ball up with her heels doing a 180 turn towards the ball floating in the air, all the while still in motion, kicking the ball over her opposers head with her right instep and spinning around him. Leaving her opponent shocked and looking towards the ball, not believing that just happened. The scene looking as if it played in slow motion.

She got a hold of the ball once more , continuing her onrush. The crowd going insane. “Whoooooo!”

Two more defenders showed up to stop her, but their struggle for naught. Feinting them quickly and rushing in a zigzag motion, seemingly getting even more speed as red lightning seems to start surrounding her, right through them leaving nothing but a trail of afterimages and faces of disbelief.

More obstacles start to show up, but to no avail. Outplaying the first one easily by making a short spin and kicking the ball through the other person’s legs with her heel and rushing around her.

2 players try sliding towards her to steal the ball, but Sarah puts it between her inner feet and jumps over them. “Are you kidding me?!”

Another one shows up before her immediately, but Sarah keeps her cool. She kicks the ball in the air once more as she jumps towards it in a spinning motion and over her opponent. Now floating forward in the air with the ball, heaving her back above the other players head, smiling eyes closed and shining in the sunlight.

As she comes down on the ground again the last defender is already waiting for her. “That’s as far as you go missy!” **_“Spears of Ruin!”_** The hissatsu begins to form.

“Tch” Sarah in a moment of panic, sweat dropping down her forehead. She scans the field, spotting Diana, as the aforementioned team member nods. Sarah beginning to smile confidently as she makes a no look pass to Diana and swiftly running past the hissatsu while the defender is distracted by Sarah’s smile. Flabbergasted she shouts “Nanii?”

Diana makes a quick pass (consider this a one two pass) back to Sarah.

The goalkeeper begins to smirk arrogantly with no shred of doubt in her: “You couldn’t even score a goal against us the whole game and now you act so cheeky and confident?! Hahah, bring it! I will not let your shoot past me!”

“You made fun of our team, taking us as nothing more than fodder, but we are no small lights, we are a team, and i will show you, I will show you our heart!” Sarah shouts with all her soul and passion.

_The sky begins to cloud and all light fading. Red and black lighting appears. Spheres of energy burning in the air. Sarah kicks the ball from sphere to sphere as it gets engulfed more and more in energy. Roaring thunder strikes the ball and Sarah, painting the scene in a red flash of light and Sarah’s shadow. She kicks the ball with her spikes, gathering energy one final time as the ball fills to the brim with aura. It gets blown towards the goal leaving a red-black trail of distorted space and ris the air into pieces. **“Bhavitavya Shakti!”** “Rrrrhhaaaa!”_

**_“Ancile”_** (The goalkeeper used this move earlier so I won’t put the full execution in here)

The ball tries to drill itself through the goalkeepers hisssatsu as she struggles to push back the ball.

“What is this power?!” As she started sweating and getting pushed back.

“This is my all!”

The goalkeeper loses her footing and gets crushed into the net.

**_GOAAAAAL!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank all my dear friends in the Diakko server for their support!^^  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCeaPEPUq_JnuK_Fz6uO21efZ7tGZh2L3  
> This is the link to my soccer playlist


End file.
